Villa Romance
by atadalove
Summary: No lo entendía. Era un fastidio para el señor Arrogancia, pero él la ayudaba. Era una molestia, pero nunca la había tratado mal. Pero cuando por fin la hace llorar por sus palabras, él la besa y reconoce que ella es un fastidio que no dejará ir. Pero un beso en la villa Romance es como firmar el matrimonio. - OneShot - Sasusaku - Naruhina


Hola... Esta vez traigo algo diferente. Como ya saben, la mayoría, yo soy escritora Naruhina. Se me hace algo difícil escribir de otras pareja, pero me dije, "Haré una historia con personajes inventados por mi y luego le daré el papel a quién mejor los represente" Y aquí está el resultado.

Tomé unas escenas de un anime que seguramente reconocerán. El título termina con "Kiss". Espero que sepan cuál es.

* * *

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Kishimoto, algunas escenas prestadas.

**Advertencias:** uummm... Tal vez le hice un OoC a Sakura. O tal vez no. Sólo usé la personalidad que tenía antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha y la traja a su adolescencia. NO HAY LEMON. Sorry u_u

* * *

**Villa Romance**

-Deja de molestar. ¡Eres fastidiosa! –Todos los miraron. Esas palabras habían salido con algo de fuerza y todos los que estaban en la práctica de Volleyball en la escuela supusieron que ella, la eterna-enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, se había declarado de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan. –Susurró un rubio. Este, al oír a su amigo decir tales palabras tan conocidas por él, se detuvo en medio de una carrera y, al igual que todos ahí, miró la escena. Conocía los sentimientos de Sakura por su mejor amigo-rival, Sasuke. Siempre había sido así incluso cuando él estaba enamorado de ella. Pero oír a Sasuke decirle esas palabras a Sakura era algo nuevo. Él nunca había sido tan descortés antes con ninguna chica… ni siquiera con Sakura que era la que más lo perseguía.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Había ido a felicitarlo por su desempeño y a darle agua pero apenas pronunció su nombre este la interrumpe hiriéndola con palabras crueles. Palabras que ella le había dedicado una vez a Naruto. Ahora sabía que nunca debió decirlas. Dolían mucho y no entendía como Naruto las había soportado cada día. Ella sólo las acabó de escuchar y ya estaba hecha un lío y a punto de llorar.

-¡Sasuke! Sólo vino a darte agua. No tenías que ser tan brusco. –Uno de los compañeros de Sasuke se acercó y Sasuke sólo lo ignoró dándole la espalda. Éste se acercó a Sakura. –Perdónalo. Está así porque ayer perdimos frente a la escuela rival y no lo tolera. –Sakura no alzó la vista. Estaba aún digiriendo todo. –Estoy seguro que no fue su intención decir eso. –Continuó tratando de animarla.

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, Jugo. –Sasuke la miró. No tenía el más mínimo síntoma de arrepentimiento en el rostro. Ni siquiera enojo. Pero sus palabras sonaban enojadas. –Eres un fastidio Sakura. –Y con esas palabras se fue. Nadie dijo nada ni se movieron. Todos miraban a Sasuke caminar hacia los vestidores y estaban asombrados.

Sakura, que se había acordado de respirar, dejó caer el vaso de agua que tenía y salió corriendo de ahí. Nadie trató de detenerla.

.

Una semana pasó y ya había llegado la hora de un viaja escolar a la Villa Romance que tanto esperaban los estudiantes. Según una leyenda, las parejas que se besaban ahí nunca se separaban y hasta ahora, no se conocía una pareja que se haya separado después de besarse en la villa.

Sasuke ya estaba en el bus cuando vio a Sakura aparecer. Frunció el seño. No sabía qué le pasaba ahora. Ella ya ni le hablaba ni le molestaba como antes. No lo perseguía y cuando chocaba con él pedía disculpas y se iba sin mirarlo. Pero sobre todo, no entendía por qué eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-Ah, aquí estás Teme. –Naruto se sentó a su lado y empezó a escribir en la pequeña libreta que traía. Sasuke hizo un pequeño ruido como saludo pero no apartó la mirada de la ventana. Naruto lo notó. Supo que la miraba. –Prometió olvidarte Sasuke. Por si te lo preguntabas. –Él no le puso atención. –Hinata me dijo que aquel día, todas la pasaron en su casa. Hicieron una pijamada. Sakura lloraba mucho y…

-No me interesa. –Interrumpió Sasuke un poco fastidiado.

Naruto lo examinó por unos segundos. Es cierto que Sasuke no mostraba sentimientos, pero últimamente ha estado algo desequilibrado y… enojado. Lo conocía y sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Ese mismo día… -Continuó Naruto sin hacerle caso. –Prometió olvidarte, dejar de amarte. –Vio como Sasuke movía una ceja como un tic. Eso lo hacía cuando estaba sorprendido. –Empezó a salir con Lee. Él siempre ha sido abierto con ella. Se rumora que la besará en la villa. –Vio como Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba enojado. –Ella ya no te busca y por lo que me dijo Hinata, ella limpió su casillero botando todas las fotos que tenía de ti. –Eso explicó las fotografías que había visto en la basura. Naruto vio como Sasuke respiraba. Cualquiera lo vería normal, pero Naruto lo conocía. Siempre que Sasuke cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo era para tranquilizarse a agarrar su enojo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no entendía por qué se sentía así. No sabía qué le pasaba pero que Naruto le dijera todo eso le molestaba y fue mayor esa molestia cuando mencionó el plan de Lee. Al abrir los ojos vio que Sakura hablaba con Lee. Estaba sonriendo. Recordó la sonrisa de ella cuando él, cansado de su insistencia, accedía a la petición de asistir a algún juego y ver al equipo femenino jugar. Según ella, su presencia le daba fuerzas y, además, atraía a más personas a ver el juego.

Pero no le gustaba que ella le sonriera a otro. No de esa forma que hacía con él. Sin darse cuenta rompió un lápiz que tenía en la mano. Lo miró, al igual que Naruto. No recordaba que aún tenía el lápiz en la mano cuando subió. Naruto silbó.

-Eso Sasuke… se llama celos. –Sasuke miró a su amigo como si no comprendiera nada. –No te gusta verla con otro y no soportas que se aleje de ti. La extrañas y estás celoso de que otro tenga su atención. –Declaró con una sonrisa. El rostro de Sasuke mostró sorpresa. Pocas veces Naruto lo veía así y sonrió. –La perderás definitivamente si no haces algo, Sasuke.

-¿Tú que sabes Dobe? –Naruto miró por la ventana y se puso serio al instante. Sasuke vio como Naruto rompía una lapicera que traía consigo junto a una libreta. También miró por la ventana y la vio. Hinata estaba hablando con el chico nuevo y… estaba sonriéndole mientras él la abrazaba por el hombro.

-Sé lo que se siente estar celoso Teme. Desde que él llegó me ha quitado el tiempo con ella. No lo soporto. -Declaró

Sasuke miró entrar a Sakura. Ella se sentó con Lee unos asientos delante de él.

_Celoso._

¿De verdad lo estaba o sólo era una forma de Naruto molestarlo? Vio como Sakura miraba algo que seguramente le dio Lee. Era un lindo collar. La vio sonreír y ponérselo.

-Maldición. –Masculló bajito. Naruto sonrió. Por fin Sasuke daba señal de vida para Sakura.

La pregunta sería… ¿Qué hará para recuperarla?

¿Y qué hará él para alejar a tipo nuevo de Hinata?

.

Ya habían llegado a la villa. A cada uno le fue entregada una tarea. Después de comer, se hizo una pequeña actividad para explorar el bosque en grupos de tres. Nadie replicó por sus acompañantes, más bien se dispusieron a observar y a divertirse en la villa. Las chicas, que estaban más que emocionadas, se pusieron a recoger flores una vez terminada la actividad y otras se dedicaron a pasarla el atardecer en tranquilidad.

Naruto, que estaba llevando algo de leña, vio a Hinata acomodada bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Estaba leyendo y reconoció la portada. Era de una Saga que a él le gustaba. Se acercó despacio.

-Hola Hinata. –La chica dio un respingo al escucharlo. Sentía su corazón acelerado. -¿Por qué tan sola?

-Na-Naruto-kun… Yo… etto… -Apretó un libro contra su pecho. –Estaba l-leyendo. –Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos. Naruto se sentó con ella bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Interesante libro. Me gusta como el prota se convierte en lobo y pelea para proteger a su familia, pero la segunda parte no se compara a la que estás leyendo. Y hay escenas que son de verdad inspiradoras. –Dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¿T-Tú lees? –Dijo mirándolo asombrada.

-Raro, ¿verdad? Pero si. –Se rascó la nuca sonriendo. –Es algo que nadie sabe. Ni siquiera el Teme.

Hinata sonrió. Ella sabía algo que nadie más sabía de Naruto. Hizo como si se sellara los labios con los dedos y después hizo como que botaba la llave.

-Tu secreto esta… a s-salvo conmigo.

-Gracias Hinata. –Ambos se miraron sonriendo hasta que Naruto recibió un SMS. Sacó su celular y vio que era de Sakura. –_Naruto, ¿sabías que sobre sus cabezas hay…?_ –Su voz se apagó y miró arriba. Se sonrojó un poco. Hinata estaba intrigada y también miró arriba. Su rostro se puso rojo.

-¿M-Muérdago? –No lo había visto antes. Sabía que las chicas estaban muy emocionadas con la idea de recibir un beso de los chicos pero… esto era demasiado para ella. Besar a Naruto sería… ¡¿Besar a Naruto?! ¡Tenía que besarle! ¡¿En la villa?!

Lo miró sorprendido al escucharlo reír ligeramente.

-¿Sabes? Besar a un chico no es tan malo. Al menos creo que besarme no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? –Hinata vio que sus ojos adquirían un poco de tristeza y no supo bien la razón del por qué, pero no quería verlo así.

-Si t-tuviera que elegir con quién sería mi primer b-beso. –Naruto le puso grata atención a sus palabras. –T-Te elegiría. –Bien, lo dijo y ahora estaba muerta de vergüenza y algo de pánico. Sin embargo, la mano de Naruto en su mejilla le hizo mirarlo. Él estaba sonriendo y sus hermosos ojos cielo la miraban.

-Ya te había dicho que me gustan las personas como tú, ¿verdad? –Ella asintió lentamente. –Pero… lo que en verdad quise decir fue: Tú me gustas.

Y con esas palabras Hinata sintió lo que tanto esperaba sentir. Los labios de Naruto eran mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado.

Mucho mejor.

.

La noche había llegado y todos los estudiantes decoraban un salón. Habían planeado tener una fiesta de bienvenida. Las chicas ayudaban con la comida y los chicos ordenaban las mesas. Había muérdago por algunos lugares estratégicos, lugares a los que Sasuke evitaba pararse o verse con alguna chica que lo llamaba.

Sin embargo, él notó la ausencia de una, la única a la que buscaba.

-Ino. –Llamó a la mejor a miga de Sakura. Ella estaba abrazando a una sonrojada Hinata. -¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

-Ella me dijo que había perdido algo y se fue al bosque. No tardará en llegar. –Sasuke vio lo oscuridad a fuera de la casa en la villa. -Supongo que estará buscando el collar que se le perdió mientras estábamos en la caminata esta mañana.

No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Afuera estaba muy oscuro y por alguna razón que Sakura esté ahí, en la oscuridad, lo molestaba.

_Detesto estar sola en la oscuridad._

Recordó una vez que ella le había confesado su miedo en un juego al que había sido obligado a participar junto a Naruto. A Sakura no le gustaba la oscuridad y mecho menos si estaba sola. Salió corriendo hacia el bosque a buscarla.

Ino sonrió.

-Parecer que tú no serás la única con pareja Hinata. –Ambas sonrieron y esperaban que Sakura tuviera éxito.

.

-No me gusta esto. Debí buscarlo en la mañana. De noche todo es diferente. –Aunque tenía un foco de luz, no sabía cómo regresar. No supo cuando había perdido el camino y ahora estaba perdida. -¿Qu-Quién anda ahí? –Dijo con algo de miedo. Había escuchado un ruido, como si alguien o algo se acercara. Movió su foco a todos los lados tratando de ver algo… Nada.

Volvió a escuchar ese ruido y vio una luz acercarse a ella muy rápido. Corrió. Ya no quería saber quién era o qué quería. Lo único que quería ella era volver a la villa con sus amigos pero, tras correr sin mirar realmente por donde iba, chocó con una raíz sobresaliente y calló. El tobillo le dolía mucho. Se lo agarró y esa luz se acercó aún más rápido a ella.

Gritó cuando alguien la tomó de la mano.

Sasuke no sabía el grado de miedo que tenía Sakura hasta que la escuchó gritar de miedo cuando la encontró. Estaba asombrado por su reacción y también desconcertado. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Siempre había sido fuerte y abierta. Pero verla ahí agachada mirándolo con lágrima era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun? -No entendía qué hacía él aquí, pero le agregaba saber que podía escapar de este bosque.

-¿Puedes caminar? –Ella negó y se tocó el tobillo.

-Me duele mucho. –Sasuke se agachó y tocó su tobillo. Ella dio un quejido pero no se apartó. Sasuke suspiró y le dio la espalda.

-Súbete. –Ordenó. Sakura estaba asombrada. Sasuke nunca le había dado su ayuda de esa manera. –No voy a repetirlo Sakura.

-Ok –Se subió a su espalda y pasó su brazo por su cuello. Sasuke la acomodó un poco mejor y empezó a caminar.

Todo fue en silencio. Sasuke caminaba lento y sin estar apresurado.

Sakura estaba un poco confusa por su presencia. La última vez que habían hablado él le había dicho que era un fastidio y decidió no molestarlo más. Ya no quería ser una molestia para él pero ahora, mientras estaba en su espalda, era una molestia para él.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun. –Él se detuvo. –Sé que soy una molestia para ti. Intenté no molestarte y otra vez te estoy fastidiando.

Sasuke le escuchó detenidamente. Ella no volvió a hablar y después de unos minutos la bajó y la hizo apoyarse en un árbol. Sasuke la miró a los ojos y apoyó un brazo en el tronco sobre la cabeza de Sakura y se acercó lo suficiente a ella.

-Lo siento. –Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo. Jamás, jamás de los jamases había escuchado a Sasuke Uchiha disculparse y menos con una chica. –Mi vida siempre ha sido ordenada. Sólo Naruto ha sabido cómo sacarme de mis casillas. Él es muy fastidioso, me molesta todo el tiempo, me hace enojar, me causa todo tipo de problemas, me irrita. Pero a pesar de eso, es mi mejor amigo.

Sakura lo escuchaba con atención y tuvo que darle la razón. Naruto era un fastidio y actuaba como un niño todo el tiempo, pero él y Sasuke eran inseparables. Pero estaba un poco confusa. Si no se equivocaba, Sasuke le comparaba con Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo ella era igual a Naruto? Bajó la mirada. ¿Eso quería decir que era una amiga fastidiosa? Ella no quería ser sólo su amiga.

-Escuché que tratas de olvidarme. –Dijo él y ella alzó la vista. -¿Crees poder lograrlo? –Ella miró esa sonrisa como una desafiante.

-¡Claro que puedo! –Él sonrió más y ella se enojó. –No eres el único hombre en la escuela. Podré amar a otro y te olvidaré. –Dijo decidida a dejarse apedrear por él, pero Sasuke sonrió más y la tomó del mentón.

-Oh, ¿En serio crees lograrlo?

-¡Sí! Y si no te queda claro ya verás como termino enamorada de Lee. Él es muy atento conmigo y no es frío ni obtuso. Siempre es alegre y es amabl…

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole y mucho menos con él.

-_¿Q-Qué significa esto?_ _Sasuke esta… besándome. Me está… besando._

Por primera vez había recibido un beso de Sasuke Uchiha. Cerró los ojos y sujetó su chaleco. Quería que el beso durara más, pero justo cuando iba a disfrutarlo él se separó y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Suerte en olvidarme… Fastidiosa. –Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la cabaña que estaba a unos pasos. Estaba normal. Caminaba muy normal y sin preocupaciones. Como si no hubiera sucedido nada hace un momento.

Pero ella, asombrada por lo sucedido, se dejó caer de rodillas y se tocó los labios.

-Sasuke Uchiha… me besó. –Aún no lo podía creer. El chico más popular le había besado. ¡La había besado en la villa del Romance!

.

Sasuke la vio entrar a la cabaña. Duró más de lo que pensó, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Sonrió. Ya se había asegurado que su fastidio no lo olvidase y más. Porque la había besado con la intención de volverlo hacer y dejarle bien en claro que sólo a él podía amar y a nadie más.

Después de todo, tenían que hacer honor a la leyenda y no separarse jamás.

.

.

* * *

Como ven tuve que poner un poco de Naruhina. No podía aguantarlo jajajajajaj

Es mi primer Sasusaku y creo haber puesto la personalidad de Sasuke en posición. Él es como un Iceman que me encantaría derretir, pero se lo dejo a Sakura. Tiene más paciencia que yo jajajajja

.

Bueno, como suelo decir al fianl de cada fic o Shot:

Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos/ One Shots = Ustedes felices

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
